Izuna Uchiha
was a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. He along with his brother: Madara Uchiha, were renowned as the clan's two strongest members. Background Before the era of ninja villages, Izuna was one of five brothers born to Tajima Uchiha. However, three of his brothers died at the hands of the Senju, leaving him and his older brother Madara. Alongside Madara, Izuna was considered the most gifted member of the Uchiha. Izuna often competed with Madara as training.Naruto chapter 386, page 5 As a child growing up during the war-torn era, Izuna once accompanied his father on a mission to kill Hashirama Senju, whom Madara — albeit unknowingly — had been meeting. Once there, Izuna and his father were confronted by Butsuma and Tobirama Senju, the latter of whom he acknowledged by name.Naruto chapter 622, pages 16-17 As Izuna clashed with Tobirama, unbeknownst to him, Butsuma had launched an attack at him, hoping to strike him down and gain an advantage at defeating the evenly-matched Tajima. This attack, however, was deflected by his brother Madara who had intervened between the two sides along with Hashirama. Izuna later showed shock when Madara noted that Hashirama was stronger than he was, but was later elated to see that his brother had awakened his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 624 As the battles between the two clans raged on, Izuna awakened his own Sharingan and became one of the first two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. With their newly obtained power, the two brothers became the heads of the clan, with Madara becoming its leader. During a battle between Hashirama and Tobirama however, Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique. As Hashirama pleaded with Madara to come to peaceful terms, Izuna told his brother not to listen to their lies. When Madara later returned to the battlefield, he revealed that the injury inflicted on Izuna was fatal. According to Obito Uchiha years later, the dying Izuna had given Madara his eyes so his brother could obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to protect their clan from its growing number of enemies and the Senju.Naruto chapter 399, pages 3-4 Because of the blindness caused by overuse of a Mangekyō Sharingan, many people came to believe that Madara took Izuna's eyes by force to regain his sight.Naruto chapter 386, pages 7-8 Personality Izuna Uchiha was a harmonic and devoted person. He also appeared to be very competitive with his brother, Madara, in terms of skill as they would often spar with one another in an attempt to hone these skills. Izuna looked up to Madara greatly and was even in disbelief when as children, Madara admitted to being weaker than Hashirama.Naruto chapter 624, page 6 Likewise, Izuna was elated when Madara awakened his Sharingan shortly after.Naruto chapter 624, page 8 As he grew older, Izuna's love for his clan grew and he fought fiercely to protect it. He soon came to share his clan's opinion regarding the Senju clan, even asking Madara, while severely wounded, not to fall for Hashirama's "false" truce proposals.Naruto chapter 624, page 11 He looked up to his older brother and was so close to Madara that he even gave him his eyes as a dying gift as a means of ensuring that Madara will be able to better protect the clan's future.Naruto chapter 624, page 16 Appearance Izuna was a fair-skinned man with full lips and spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. As a child, his ponytail was absent, and his hair was spiky in the back, and he wore the standard high-collared robes worn by other Uchiha of the Era of the Warring States with the Uchiha crest on the back, with an armoured chest plate. According to Hashirama Senju, Izuna bore striking resemblance to one of his clansmen, Sasuke. Abilities Izuna was noted to be a prodigious talent, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, and one of the most powerful Uchiha in history. He and his brother competed daily to hone their skills. Both of them had exceptionally strong chakra, even for Uchiha members. Nature Transformation In the anime, he also showed proficient skill in Fire Release, able to perform the Great Fireball Technique with enough power to disperse a Water Dragon Bullet Technique from Tobirama, a proficient Water Release user. Dōjutsu Izuna awakened and mastered his Sharingan at a very young age, alongside Madara. When Izuna awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, his eyes took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil. According to Madara, a Mangekyō Sharingan with a symmetrical shape to it, known as the , grants the user a higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents movements as well as able to fluidly act accordingly to it.Naruto chapter 657, page 8 Izuna's Mangekyō shape strongly suggests Izuna had this trait. When Madara took his eyes, the two Mangekyō shapes combined. Kenjutsu Izuna was also skilled in kenjutsu and was able to fight on par against a young Tobirama Senju. He could proficiently wield it backhanded or normal, letting him attack in different patterns. His way of holding the sword's scabbard hints that Izuna was a practitioner of the Iai fighting style. Legacy While posing as Madara, Obito Uchiha claimed that Izuna's death after giving Madara his eyes played a great role in Madara's antagonism towards the Senju clan when they proposed a truce. Madara would have thought Izuna's sacrifice to keep him strong and protect the clan as being in vain. Izuna's eyes continued to be of great importance, first, by granting Madara the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and in his old age, Madara would also awaken the Rinnegan with Izuna's eyes. The same eyes were later transplanted into Nagato, who would later go on to become Pain, and a powerful figure-head of Akatsuki, and then into Obito Uchiha, who came to share Madara's ideals, and while posing as him, plunged the world into the Fourth Shinobi World War. Upon both Madara and Tobirama returning to the world of living, Madara expressed his grudge against the Second Hokage for killing his beloved brother, and relished in making him suffer in revenge despite being focused on proceeding with the Eye of the Moon Plan. Hashirama noted that Sasuke Uchiha reminded him of Izuna, and believed that Sasuke is the sole person capable of saving Madara from his path of vengeance and hatred. Trivia * is the name of a fox spirit in Japan and of a mountain. The latter is usually called Mount Iizuna, though. Iizuna, written with the same kanji, is also the Japanese name for the least weasel. Izuna's name can also be from a mythical god and wind spirit named Izuna that presents himself in the form of a tengu, which may be a reference to Susanoo's perfect form that resembles a tengu. * Izuna and Obito share the same birthday, and blood type. * According to the databook(s): ** Izuna's hobby was training with Madara. References de:Izuna Uchiha es:Izuna Uchiha ru:Изуна Учиха